Listen to Your Heart
by WingedWolf101
Summary: After the death of his a orginal owner , a Blind Riolu is hurt and alone . But with the help of a 12 year old boy and his GIANT female Houndoom the Riolu will know his not alone again , because he has a family .
1. Begining of the End

A/N: Alright here is my second story . Alright im not to much into Pokemon… but considering the fact alote of my friends like it im going to to give it a shot , Also my favorites are Riolu, Lucario, and Houndoom , and really nothing else . Okay on with the chapter enjoy .

A 12 year old girl was running and laughing with her shinx , "Hey Shinx watch this!" the girl shouted , "Naa" the young male Shinx replied . The girl ran forward and did three back flips , "Better?" she asked questionably , "Naa!!" the Shinx nodded his approval . The girl's name is Katie , she has been playing with her Shinx while practicing Gymnastics in her dad's backyard .

"Yo , Katie" her dad called "Yes father?" Katie called , "Have you visited with your grandmother today?" Katie thought back realized she hasent visited her grandma yet , "Woops sorry dad I forgot I will go now" she said with a smile , "Okay but hurry back I got dinner waiting!" her dad called back .

"Yes sir!" and with that Katie bolted out of the yard and down the road with Shinx close behind . Katie ran around the street corner and took a turn, and jumped over a fence until she came to a drive way with a little cabin at the end . Katie walked to the house and knocked on the door , a 80 year old woman answered the door and her wrinkled faced shunned a smile at the sight of her granddaughter .

"Why hello Katie please come in" , she made room as Katie entered the house , "Thanks Granny" , Katie walked into the living room and sat down . A big old female mightyena entered the room , "Hey Rhea" Katie pat the mightyena on the head . "Grrrr" she groaned , Katie smiled at the old pokemon "Hey Grandma?" , "Yes dear" the old woman answered . "How good were you and Rhea again in Pokemon battles??" Katie questioned .

The old woman smiled warmily at her memories . "Why its been 40 years ago since I won my last battle… me and Rhea were the best , we never lost , which is why I have been saving something for you when you got old enough" . Her Grandmother reached inside and pulled out a box .

"Grandma whats that?" Katie questioned curiously , "Its something I have been saving for you… when you got old enough for a battle" she pulled out a badge with a Lucario engraved on it . She handed it to her granddaughter , Katie stared at it with wide eyes "But grandma I cant accept this" the old woman raised her hand to silence her "I have saved this for you…. " .

Katie's eyes shed a tear as she put the badge on her shirt "thank you Grandma" the old woman nodded and smiled "you and Shinx will make a great team" Shinx replied with a happy "Naa!" . The old woman smiled then she remembered something "Ohh Katie?" Katie stopped day dreaming and looked at her grandmother "Yes?" "I got one more thing…. Promise to watch out for it" Katie looked at her Grandma then nodded "I promise" .

The old woman smiled and pulled out a egg . It was a dark grey with blue spots on it , "I have had this egg for about a month… but im not quit sure when it will hatch…. But whenever it does…. The first face it will see is you" . Katie took the egg and smiled a great big smile "Thanks Grandma" the old woman smiled with delight . All of a sudden Rhea and Shinx growled .

A explosion is heard . The old woman looked up and narrowed her eyes…."there here.." Katie looked panicked "Who is here!?! . All of a sudden the door is kicked down , people wearing black suits walk in , they look at Katie then their eyes lock on the egg . The tallest man who appeared to be the leader walks in , "Give us the egg little girl….. and I promise you wont get hurt" . Katie held the egg tighter , the man who sees this sighs "Ohh well so much for the easy way…" his waves his hand in a signal like way .

The men drew their guns… and aimed for Katie . Right when they fired Rhea jumped out and blocked the bullets , Katie's grandmother stood infront of her "You will not have this egg!" , the man narrows his eyes "What are going to do about you old hag!?!" the grandmother raised her finger . Rhea fired a powerful beam , stricking the men , "RUN KATIE!!!", Katie looked at her grandmother then took off running with the egg in her arms .

Katie ran and ran with Shinx by her side . She could hear some men following her , so Katie picked up the paste and ran full speed up the alley and through down town . The streets were on fire , and everything was in chaos , there were dead bodies lying in the middle of the road from what appeared to be gun shots .

Katie looked at the egg , then at Shinx "I will protect this egg at all cost…." All of a sudden a gun shot is fired.. it pierces Katie's back… Shinx cried then he too collapsed from a shot in the neck . Katie fell forward… the egg fell forward and it cracked a little at the top , Katie gasped for breath….but still she held on , she found the strength to stand . She ran into the forest with Shinx in her arms and the egg , she finally stopped at a river , she pulled out a small raft that was nearby and placed the egg on it .

Katie pulls out a the badge and a picture of her and Shinx and places them by the egg , she gently pushes the egg where the current gently carries the egg away . "May the Angels look after you……and may you hatch in a distant and safe area" a tear slides down Katie's cheek "I never got to fully know you but just know this… if no when you hatch… may you know who we love you…." .

With her final words Katie laid down and shut her eyes , the toll of the bullet wound to her heart finally trigured and put Katie to perminant sleep . Shinx laid down next to her and slowly took his last breath , along side with his owner , he too was looking forward to the egg , but he never got the chance . Shinx then thinks…..'maybe.. we all will be together….' He closes his eyes .

***5 years later***

A old man who almosted looked like Benjamin Franklin was walking through the woods . "Hmm what lovely flowers" he leans down to examine them , then he walks father into the woods next to a stream or river . "My my…Nature is a beautiful sight to behold" he looks down and spots a egg on a little wooden raft .

"Hello…whats this?", he looks down at the egg , "Aahh it's a pokemon egg" he looks closer and sees a small crack on the face "Ohh my looks like this little buy is in need of some help… well luckily I am a pokemon expert" he picks up the egg and takes it to his home , it's a small ranch with cows and horses .

He sets the egg inside his kichen next to all the other eggs . The he sees a picture of a girl and a Shinx , and he finds a golden badge with a Lucario ingraved on it . "Strange…. That must be his orignal owner happened?" then he looked on the back of picture and found words "Whoever finds this egg please take it care of it…. Thank you…Katie" the man was shocked…the date 2004… that was 5 years ago .

"I promise to raise you…. And when you hatch… you will have me there…." The old man thinks , if this pokemon is going to grow up then he can join his 9 year old grandson who in the next 3 years . With the thought firm in place he set the egg down and got back to his walk .

A/N: Okay everyone that's what happened to the egg's orginal owner . Stay toon in next time for the next chapter .


	2. New Beggining

A/N: Alright here is the second chapter . Sorry for the wait…. I have to plane something you know . Anyways without any more distractions here is chapter two . Enjoy!!!

--

A young 13 year old boy was walking down the road to his Grandpa's house . He was not very tall 4 ½ feet tall , shoulder length light brown hair , bright green eyes , and was very skinny . He wore a sleeveless orange tank-top , dark blue jean short , a brown belt , and brown sandals .

His name was Cooper , he was a incredibly bright boy who really loved Pokemon and dreamed one day of becoming a fantastic trainer . But walking right next Cooper is the BBBIIIGGGEEESSSTTT Houndoom ever to be breed . Her name was Kiton , she was the size of a full-grown horse , her body bulged with muscles that was twice the size of a human's head .

Kiton had thick white fur surrounding her head like a Lion Mane . Her claws were atleast 10 inches long , her teeth were truly astonishing . Her top fangs came past her chin like a Sabor tooth tiger , and her bottom fangs went past her nose , Titan was truly a scary sight to behold .

But the most gruesome part of Titan is that she carries 4 HHUUGGEE scars going across her face , like she has been sliced by something with deadly sharp claws . Titan stood protectively next to her master , Cooper smiled at this sight .

Cooper was excited for today was the day to fulfill his dream in becoming a pokemon trainer . He walked another 15 minutes or so , until he came upon a ranch . He stepped up the steps to the wooden door and opened it , Cooper then called out " YO GRANDPA YOU IN HERE!?!" , The old man jumped , startled , he looked around and calmed down at the sight of his grandson and his over-sized female Houndoom . "Why hello Cooper , how are you?" .

"Im great! Excited mostly!" Cooper screamed to the heavens . Titan barked in agreement , "So…. Grandpa you wanted to show me something?" Cooper asked with raised eye brows . The old man then put a wrinkled hand to his fuzzy chin , in a train of thought .

"Ahh yes , I have a gift for you , for your long journey into becoming a great trainer" Cooper looked with big eyes . The old man could tell if he kept his grandson waiting any longer his face will freeze up , so the old man walks into a room and comes out with a light grey egg with blue spots on it .

"Cooper this is a pokemon egg , I found it 5 years ago , it has been under my protection all this time..and now its yours" Cooper takes the egg with eyes as wide as dinner plates . "A..are you sure Grandpa?" the old man nodded with a wide smile "I know your responsible enough….." Cooper looks unsure . "Ohh come on Cooper , you raise a giant houndoom the size of freakin horse like she was your own daughter and she has a huge temper , and watching a egg will be no harder" .

Cooper then changed his expression from unsure to pure happiness , "Thanks Grandpa you're the best" with that said he hugged his grandpa and began to walk out . "Wait Cooper!?!" , Cooper stopped and turned around , "You forgot your bag" the old man handed Cooper a white and red backpack .

The old man then handed Cooper his 4 pokeballs . Cooper takes them and hooks them onto his belt "By grandpa take care" he hugs him , he hugs back "You too , and stay safe" Cooper nodded , then he whistled , Titan zoomed around the corner , Cooper grabbed her neck and swung himself on her back as they ran full speed ahead .

Cooper held onto Titan's horns while she ran a astonishing speed . They ran and ran until they ended up in a forest , Titan slowed down so Cooper could get a better look of the area . "Hmm…. Apparently according to this map we should be in Heilgin City by now" Cooper stated while looking at the map confused .

All of a sudden Titan jerked to a stop… almost throwing Cooper off in the process , Cooper looked concerned at Titan "What is wrong girl?" . Titan growled at the bushes , Cooper got off Titan's back and stared curiously at the bushes .

He gulped and moved slowly toward the bushes , then he pushed them apart , a dark shape jumped out at him . Cooper fell backwards startled , the creature then jumped and landed on a tree branch , Cooper got a better then his mouth flung open . There before him was a female Weavile , and a tough looking one too .

The Weavile growled and lunged at Cooper , he shut eyes preparing for impact but the hit never came . When he opened his eyes , there Titan had the Weavile by the arm flinging her everywhere and shaking her like a rag-doll .

Weavile wiggled out of the deadly jaws of the gigantic Houndoom . Titan fired a HUGE stream of blue fire , Weavile who barley dodged it , jumped up , she did three back flips and fired a shadow ball . Titan whipped around , she swung her tail knocking the shadow ball away .

Weavile then ran under Titan's legs and grabbed her tail . Titan who was not pleased ran forward , she slammed her body into every tree knocking every single one over . Weavile then used Blizzard attack freezing Titan .

Cooper's eyes were wide , pure fear irrupted in his stomach . The Weavile turned around with a cocky grin , but that cocky grin soon turned into a face of fear and surprise . A FURIOUSE Titan shattered the ice , ice shards going everywhere . Titan kicked 19 ice shards at Weavile , Weavile stumbled a little but was caught off guard for a few seconds .

Titan saw this , she ran forward , then she launched herself on top of Weavile . They slide a good 13 yards , Cooper chased after them . Titan stood up , the poor Weavile was almost flat , Cooper who saw this , he drew his pokeball and hit the Weavile on top of her head .

Weavile was caught and sucked into the ball . The pokeball started to wobble while glowing red , Cooper was frozen , hoping that it will work . Then all of a sudden the pokeball stopped wobbling , which meant Weavile was caught .

Cooper walked up with probably the world's biggest smile . He picked up the ball , "Welcome to the team " he smiled and placed the ball back on his belt . "Way to go Titan" , "Raaa!!!" Titan barked with a confident tone .

Cooper then climbed back on Titan's back and they ran full speed forward . "This time we will make it to the city Titan" said a proud Cooper , Titan knew Cooper all her life which was 11 years (because Cooper got Titan when he turned 1 year old) so Titan knew Cooper very well and she knew when it came to reading maps… Cooper was not the one to turn too .

***15 hours later***

It was dark , around 2:00 AM , Cooper and Titan were still running . Titan gave Cooper a look that said , 'told you' , Cooper knew this was coming up , "Alright alright… I admit were lost happy now?" . Titan nodded with a smile at her stubborn trainer .

They were in the forest , and Titan was hungry and tired . That explains why she slowed down , Cooper felt drops of rain , then he heard a loud BBOOMM!!! Titan jumped startled to death , she did not like thunder . Cooper jumped Titan and raised his hands trying to calm his raging Houdoom , "Titan CALM DOWN ITS OKAY!!!" . Titan stopped thrashing for a second .

Cooper looked around and saw a cave , he grabbed Titan's horn (he had to jump pretty high to just touch her horn) . He dragged her into the cave , now the rain was coming down , Cooper and Titan went to the very back of the cave . "Ohh geez…. I hate thunder storms" Titan nodded in agreement , Cooper laid his head down in a bored way .

"Well what are we going to do girl?" he pat Titan's head , Titan growled with pleasure , then a Titan gets a idea . She lowers her head to Cooper's belt as if saying 'Let the new pokemon out", Cooper smiled at her idea "Good girl Titan that's using the old head…. To bad you don't use it in fights…." , Titan looked at Cooper with a confused stare .

"Well Titan , you attend to use more Bronze then brains so…" , Cooper was cut off when Titan pushed him over with her nose . Cooper sighed and smiled , so without anymore waiting Cooper pulled the ball out and unleashed the female Weavile .

Weavile shook her head and stared at Cooper . Cooper then remembered how Titan about flattened her , "Hey there… no hard feelings right??" the weavile still stared . Then she did something Cooper didn't expect , she jumped and hugged him .

The weavile was SSOO happy she wasent alone in the wild anymore , she was always getting attacked , but now she had a trainer that would help her . Then the Weavile looked at Titan , she jumped and tried her best to rap her arms around Titan's neck , but she couldn't even get around the base of her throat .

Titan lowered her nose so the happy Weavile could hug her snout . The weavile now was able to hug her snout , Cooper was dum-struck he never saw Titan so gentle to anyone besides himself before . Usually Titan would hurt… or kill anyone (defiantly females) who flirted with him .

After Cooper was done in dream land , he was struck with a idea . Cooper was the kind of guy who didn't just call a pokemon by their actual name…. that's why instead of calling Titan 'Houndoom' all the time he named her Titan .

Cooper was like for all these years and wasent planning on changing . Cooper was going to give the Weavile a name , "Hey Weavile?" the Weavile turned her head to face her new master , she gave him a look as if saying "Yes?" .

Cooper then crouched down and said "how would you like a name?" , Weavile didn't see this coming , but a name sounded good . Weavile nodded so hard , Titan was concerned her eye balls would roll out of her head .

Cooper smiled widely and he immediately started calling out names "Rose" Weavile shook her head at the girly name . "Sarah?" weavile grimaced , "Sally?" weavile made a stupid face , poor Cooper was running out of ideas .

"Sam?" Weavile thought for a second , she turned to her new friend . Titan seemed to like the name , Weavile then faced Cooper and smiled a great big smile . Cooper's expression went from worried to a look pure happiness (that is his most common emotion).

"Alright it's settled , Sam it is" Weavile smiled "Weee" Sam piped up . Titan wagged her tail , then Titan turned her head for a second to sneeze , Sam faced Titan and saw four HUGE , AWFUL , and DISGUSTING scars slashing across her face .

But right when Sam was getting ready to question , Titan sneezed , sending poor Sam flying backwards and face planting into the ground . Cooper slapped his leg and laughed , Titan knocked rapped her tail around Cooper's ankle and dangled him upside down . Now it was Sam who was laughing her head off .

Finally after the goofing off , Titan set Cooper down , the rain outside the cave was getting a little heavier . All of a sudden , BBOOMM , Titan , Sam , and Cooper all three ran around the cave screaming their heads off .

But all of a sudden they stopped , to a listen to a new sound , it sounded like a… ball rolling around . Then Cooper felt his backpack shake , he took his backpack off and set it on the ground . He unzipped the bag , and their was the egg shaking like crazy .

"Wow… it's getting pretty restless" he let Titan and Sam look at the egg . Sam smiled at the egg , as if she automatically knew it was going to be part of the team as well . But Titan on the other hand saw it as breakfast .

Cooper saw that look in Titan's eyes , Cooper stood up and pointed at Titan and said "NO!!!" Titan lowered her head on her master's command and no longer thought of scrambled eggs .

Cooper sighed and looked at the shaking egg longer , then the egg finally calmed down . Cooper zipped his backpack back up , then Cooper felt a cold breeze , and he instantly fell asleep .

Titan slowly lifted Cooper from the ground , and laid him on her back . Sam jumped on Titan's head and instantly fell asleep too , Titan then shut her eyes as she fell into a light sleep . The rain outside started to lighten up , as if a force saw them settle in peace and Nature settled down as well .

A/N: Well there you go… chapter two is done and I tried to make it as long as possible alright . Well anyways stay tuned for the third chapter and review if you want . Bye and have a nice day .


	3. New Memeber

A/N: All right here is chapter three , sorry for the wait guys… my computer goofed up on me . Well anyways I fixed it so here it is . Enjoy!!!

--

Cooper , Sam , and Titan were all sound asleep , the rain outside finally let up and was only a steady light sprinkle .

Cooper creaked one eye open , he looked towards the entrance of the cave and noticed it was no longer raining . It was misty and cold , about 69 Degrees , he knew Sam was going to like it since Weaviles intend to live in the mountains alote .

Cooper slowly sat up , he rubbed his eyes . Then he got up and grabbed his stuff , but when Cooper was reaching for the now still egg , Cooper noticed Titan and Sam and he about laughed his head off .

Cooper quickly grabbed his camera and took two good photos . The first one is Sam , she is sleeping upside down against the cave wall , and the second one was Titan drooling a river with her GIGANTIC tongue .

After about three minutes Titan and Sam finally woke up . "Sleep good guys?" Cooper asked , "Weee" Same replied with a happy toothy grin . "Raaa!!!" Titan agreed with deep , and loud scary bark .

Cooper pulled out his Pokeball , Sam saw this and she jumped back into the red light of the pokeball . Cooper put the ball back on his belt , he got egg but was careful as not to disturb it , he put a brown weight bag on Titan's back (because Titan carries a bag on her back for food and stuff) .

Finally with everything packed Cooper crawled on her back , and with one quick kick Titan bolted out of the door with Cooper's shoulder length hair blowing in the wind .

"Alright lets see here…." Cooper pulled out a map . "We need to go to Orebrugh City

, then when we get there we need to check into a motel or something", Cooper stated .

Titan gave Cooper a look he knew too well , "Don't worry Titan we will enter the gym battle soon but we have to find a place to stay first" .

Titan nodded and turned her attention back to the path , but not without giving Cooper the cold shoulder . Cooper knew Titan was SSOO impatient , he was lucky he was her owner and best friend .

Because if he wasent , Titan could easily swallow him whole if she wanted too . Cooper turned his mind off of that and went back to concentrating on the map infront of him .

"Okay Titan… it looks like that storm thrown us way behind schedule , but as long as we stay on this route it should be like a day or so hike" , Titan nodded , atleast she got to run a good distant… that was a descant work out .

***3 hours later***

Titan , jumped over a log , dodging every tree in sight , running through rivers , plowing through thick brush or bushes .

"Woah keep it up Titan , then we will get there in no time" Cooper said with a big smile as he gripped his giant Houndoom's horns .

All of a sudden Cooper heard something , it was loud and coming from the bushes . Cooper stopped Titan and slide off her back , he hide in the bushes and peeked through the leaves .

In the distant he saw a boy… who looked about 16 , he had green hair (probley bleached it) , he was a descant height . The boy looked VERY angry and was yelling at something .

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!!!" The boy shouted , Cooper got a closer look and realized it was a pokemon , a male Buizel .

The Buizel was on the ground , bleeding , he was battling a Charizard but was failing miserably . "YOU AARREE WORTHLESS!!! YOU CANT EVEN BEAT A FIRE TYPE!!!" The boy boomed at his poor Buizel .

Cooper glared at the boy , 'Who could be so cruel to a pokemon? Especially a young one' Cooper thought sadly . Cooper continued to watch the poor Buizel get a beating from the over-grown charizard .

The charizard opened his mouth wide and fired a stream of HUGE hot blazing fire and hit the poor defenseless Buizel . Titan came over to the scene… she saw this .

Titan charged past Cooper and rammed into the Charizard . "WHAT THE!?!" Te boy saw the Titan… "YOUR GOING TO PA…." He trails off when he notices how big this Houndoom is , then the boy notices the HUGE nasty scares across her face .

The boy backed up frightened , Charizard was getting ready to strick , but he froze dead in his tracks when Titan locked eyes with him . Titan was actually bigger then a full grown charizard which is very scary .

Titan , deciding to teach them a lesson for treating a poor Buizel like this , Titan jumps behind charizard , she lowers her huge head horns and flings the big charizard backwards .

Charizard slides a good distant , he gets up and runes away . Titan sees the boy , she snarls and shoots a medium sized blue stream of fire at his feet .

The boy started to jump around like he was dancing , Cooper finally runes out and picks up the Buizel , he stops Titan from turning the boy into crisp chicken .

Cooper lifts the burnt Buizel up "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!" The boy stopped panicking and grimaced at the sight of the Buizel .

"PFF!!! DON'T KID ME , THAT RUNT IS USLESS , I SHOULD HAVE ENDED HIS MISEARBLE EXSISTENCE WITH CHARIZARD RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!!"

Cooper could not believe his ears "you're the SICKEST person I ever met…GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The boy glared at Cooper .

"MAKE ME SHORT STUFF!!!" The boy shouted back , Cooper then raised his hand….Titan snarled which did the trick . The Boy saw Titan , and ZIP he was gone .

Cooper set the Buizel down , "Hey are you okay???" . The Buizel stared at Cooper and growled "Don't worry… im not going to hurt you" .

The Buizel softened at the sight of Cooper's reassuring smile , "Well your safe now little guy" . Cooper got up and began to walk off , Buizel gave a confused look and began to follow Cooper .

Cooper saw this and smiled brightly "You want to come with us?" , "Biii!!!" Buizel piped up happily .

Cooper help his hand up "first thing first… lets give you a name" the Buizel looked more confused then ever but nodded .

Cooper started to think "Rocky?" Buizel shook his head , "Maxx?" Buizel thought… then he actually liked the name… he nodded .

"Alright Maxx… welcome to the team" , Maxx smiled widely , Cooper drew a Pokeball and threw it up . Maxx jumped and let the red light carry him in .

Cooper caught the ball and looked at it… "Were very happy to have you…. Welcome to the team", Cooper places it on the belt .

"Alright Titan , ready to go?", "Raa!" with that said Cooper swung himself on Titan's back and they speed off to the city only a few hours away .

--

A/N: Alright there is chapter three . So now we got Titan , Sam , and Maxx , review if you like . Have a nice night goodnight everyone .


	4. First Battle First Friend

A/N: Alright here is chapter 4 , sorry chapter three sounded a bit rushed… I was stuck on ideas so I just planned as I went along . Okay im going to be more descriptive and no try to tell about a character in just two sentences alright… now here is chapter 4 enjoy .

--

With Maxx and Sam safely in there Pokeballs , Cooper hooked them to his belt and held onto Titan for dear life .

"TITAN!!! Slow down!!!" Cooper yelled while he was being bounced up and down like he is riding a wild fire spitting bull .

Titan was obviously eager to get to the city , she was tired of roaming around the forest… plus she wanted to see what the City looked like .

Titan and Cooper ran through thick shrubs until they came upon the sight of a tall city in the distance . "SWEET TITAN WERE ALMOST THERE!!!" Cooper yelled with a wild grin .

"RAA!!!" Titan agreed , right when Titan started to jog slowly a rock hit her head . Titan turned around with flaming red eyes , (which would probley scared MewTwo) .

Cooper hoped off her back and picked up the thrown rock , Cooper knew someone threw it , "HEY!! Who threw this rock at my Houndoom!?!" .

Some trainers walking about stopped to stare for a moment at what they short boy and his buffalo looking animal had to yell about .

"Well!?!" , no answer , Cooper sighes and throws the rock away , then… he found the person responsible .

"I threw the rock little man…" at boy maybe a few inches taller then Cooper walked out , he had green eyes , spiky black hair , and wore a nasty look on his face .

"I wanted to get your attention for a moment"… Cooper was VERY ticked off at what the boy did… just to talk to him .

"Well what do you want…" the boy smirked "My name is Ben , and I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle" .

Cooper stood dum-founded , "O….kay , I accept" , Ben smirked at Cooper "It will be a one on one battle… and just to make if more interesting… let all your pokemon out to watch you fail" .

Cooper grimaced , "Fine… but you're the one who is going to fail" , Ben laughed "Alright get ready"

Cooper drew out his other three pokeballs and let Sam and Maxx out . Sam and Maxx looked around as if saying 'Where the heck are we?' .

"Alright" Cooper spoke , grabbing his Pokemon's attention , "Apparently because of a hold up we will get to the city a little later…. Im going to battle someone… while one of you fight , the other two will watch" Cooper said calmly .

Ben threw his pokemon out , He had a Blaziken , Geodude , and a Dragonight (Dragon-Night I don't know how to spell it real well)

Ben looked at Dragonight , dragonight nodded and flew onto the battle field . Cooper gulped at the sight of big dragon pokemon before him .

Cooper was thinking about using Maxx , but he just got away from a abusive life… and Sam is still shaky from that fight with Titan , Cooper decided to let Titan take care of this .

Titan nodded and jumped onto the field , 'Titan is bigger then a full grown charizard… so she has a advantage against dragonight' Cooper thought .

They waited , then all of a sudden they charged , the fight is on .

Dragonight launches a stream of fire at Titan , Titan dodges it . Dragonight then flies in circles , he goes faster and faster , making Titan dizzy .

Titan's eyes were going so fast her vision blurred for a second , dragonight seeing his chance flew straight forward and zapped Titan with a electricity attack . Lighting Titan up like a Christmas tree .

Sam covered her mouth , Maxx's eyes were as wide as dinner plates , and Cooper's heart was pounding .

Titan's eyes then shot open , she moved her paws which bended her out of the stream of lightning , she snapped her jaws and dragonight ,

Startled dragonight flipped backwards , Titan jumped over him , she landed on her front paws , then she jerked her back paws upwards like a donkey kick .

She struck dragonight in the back , dragonight was sent flying threw the air , he hit a tree . Titan stood there… still watching him .

Dragonight shook his head like crazy and stood back up , determined to win this , Titan saw his eyes , she then opened her mouth and fired a HUGE stream of Blue fire at dragonight .

Dragonight saw this and did the same thing , their attacks collided , they pushed and heaved more power into each other's attacks .

All of a sudden , Titan dropped her attack and sprang high up in the air , Dragonight stopped his attack to see the damage… Titan wasent there .

Then before dragonight could even think about it , Titan dropped ontop of dragonight's head . Dragonight started jerking and jumping around trying to throw the giant horned best off of him .

Titan was biting down harder… she was no where near into letting go . Sam and Maxx huddled against each other , fear consuming them for their friend , Cooper was staring with over joy , he just was so excited .

Dragonight then spread his wings and flew straight into the air , with Titan still on his back . Titan still not letting go bite down tighter .

Once at 302 ft high , Dragonight stopped and did a dare devil nose dive straight towards the ground . Titan started digging her claws into his sides they were going so fast .

Then they hit the ground causing a blinding light , when the light died down , there was dragonight and Titan laying in a crater in the ground .

Blood flowed out of Titan's mouth from the giant crash , dragonight was bleeding from his nose , Cooper's heart stopped… Sam's blood ran… Maxx's was frozen by fear .

Ben just looked like he didn't care…. All of a sudden Titan began to slowly stand up , she wobbled and heaved for breath but kept pushing herself up .

Dragonight tried to stand up but just couldn't , Titan then was standing all the way up , blood poured from her mouth and wounds on her head , but she stood tall refusing to give up .

Cooper all of a sudden ran down into the crater hugging Titan , tears of joy . "You did it Titan… im so proud of you" .

Titan lowered her snout on Cooper's right shoulder (that's how she hugs back) she puts a paw on his other shoulder .

Ben saw this , he walked up to Dragonight "Good job pal… you did great" Dragonight smiled with pure happiness he finally made his master pleased with him .

Sam and Maxx jumped on Titan's head , holding onto her horns laughing and patting her head in a praising way .

Ben cleared his throat to get their attention , Cooper looked at him then what happened next Cooper didn't expect .

Ben held his hand out for Cooper to shake , "That was a good fight" , Cooper smiled and shook his hand "You were good Ben" .

Ben smiled "You're a great trainer… maybe we will meet again one day…Friend" , Cooper nodded "Friend" . With that said and done Cooper hoped on Titan's back , with Sam and Maxx still on her head , Titan ran off .

Ben waved a goodbye and walked away with his pokemon . Now Cooper , Titan , Sam , and Maxx are on there way to the city , but a new team member is soon to be hatching before Cooper's first gym battle .

A/N: Soo what did everyone think?? I tried to slow down more , and I tried to make the battle as crowd pleasing as possible . Next chapter we meet the star of the story , the one who started it all , Well stay tuned and review please goodbye .


End file.
